


Девушка

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: для tan44ick Если можно стерек: чтобы Дерек отбивал Стайлза у его девушки/парня





	Девушка

Как оно обычно и бывает со Стайлзом, все началось внезапно. Или незаметно. Или внезапно и незаметно одновременно. Так или иначе, но Стайлз оказался не один. У него появилась официальная девушка (Лидия умнее, Дерек сексуальнее, а с Кетрин – он встречается, поэтому Кетрин лучше, чем два идеала вместе взятые, так что идеалы убрались из снов и теперь там пусто).  
Так вот, Стайлз был один, Кетрин была одна. Они зависали на одном форуме (что выяснилось позже), учились в одной школе и как-то раз делали совместный доклад. Знаете, как это бывает. Встретились два одиночества, он был красив и мужественен, она умная и неотразимая… История не о них с Кетрин, потому что после доклада они разбежались.  
Как они оказались потом вместе, Стайлз не очень отчетливо помнит. Просто однажды оказалось, что редкая переписка стала плотнее и номер Кетрин записан в телефоне на быстрый вызов. Теперь они были вместе: ходили в кино (ей тоже нравились фантастические боевики) и в кафе (она открыла глаза на лучшую блинную в городе), на каток и роллердром, играли на автоматах и в приставку, проходили миссии в Assassin's Creed… Одним словом, не были одиноки.  
Оказалось, что Бейкон Хиллс, когда кому-то надо, маленький город. На каждом шагу встречался альфа: или был в кафе, когда Стайлз с Кетрин зашли полакомиться блинчиками, или собирался на следующий сеанс, когда парочка выходила из кино, обсуждая предыдущий.  
Таких встреч было подозрительно много и, если бы это был кто-то другой, Стайлз заподозрил бы слежку, а так… не будет же Хейл следить за надоедливым мальчишкой? То-то же.  
А то, что Хейл встречался то один, то со стаей – пустяк, совпадение. Стайлзу даже было интересно. К примеру, обедал Дерек чаще сам либо с Питером, в кино приходил с Эрикой (Стайлз никогда не заподозрил бы в Рейес кино-маньяка), а закупаться предпочитал с Айзеком. Видимо, с Бойдом они ремонтировали машины или еще что. Стайлз так и не засек Дерека с молчаливым Верноном. Единожды встретил Джексона в компании Дерека (в спортивном магазине через витрину, если кого интересует), а вот Бойд так и не появился.  
Дерек вел активную социально-приемлемую жизнь и совершенно не обращал внимания на Стайлза (как обычно). Кивал, если было настроение, и проходил мимо. Лучше было, когда Эрика подходила обсудить кино или Айзек решал перекинуться парочкой слов. Тогда и Дерек был вынужден подойти и буркнуть приветствие. Будто оно кому-то надо!  
Кетрин – девушка приветливая, любит заводить новые знакомства и расширять список контактов. Она легко сходилась с людьми и без напряжения поддерживала случайные знакомства. И Стайлз ничуть, вот ни капельки, не удивился, когда Кетрин пошла на шопинг с Эрикой или потащила Стайлза на каток, когда там собралась вся стая.  
Стайлз немедленно вызвал на подмогу Скотта с Эллисон. Однако это особо не помогло, те были поглощены друг другом (вот это новость!).  
Трое – Дерек, Джексон и Лидия – катались так, будто родились на коньках и не обращали внимания на других, выписывая сложные (Джексон), красивые (Лидия), техничные (Дерек) круги и спирали в центре. Скотт все еще неуверенно стоял на льду и ездил под ручку с Эллисон. Более опытный Стайлз тоже предпочел ездить с Кетрин, нежели разбивать уютную троицу избранных.  
Зато другая троица, Айзек, Эрика и Бойд, развлекались как могли, а когда им стало скучно красоваться друг перед другом и гоняться за неуловимой Эрикой, втянули в свои догонялки всех, включая богоизбранную троицу. Дерек пробовал было отказаться, но от Лидии ему было не убежать, а там Эрика… В общем, Дерек веселился со всеми.  
Стайлз, попытался было уйти, но зрелище было до того завораживающее, что он не мог не поучаствовать. Первый раз на памяти Стайлза Дерек развлекался.  
Конечно, не обошлось без неловких моментов. Например, когда Дерек настолько разогнался, что поймал Лидию в объятия, не сумев остановиться вовремя. Или когда Стайлз, будучи ведущим, осалил Дерека по заднице (не то, чтобы он специально, но… )  
И волк погнался за человечком. Желание если не съесть, то покусать Стайлза яркими неоновыми буквами светилось в глазах Дерека (из-за Кетрин сохраняющих человеческую маскировку, но… уж лучше они были бы алыми – быстро вспыхнув, погасли). Стилински улепетывал изо всех сил, периодически осматриваясь назад. Дерек, не смотря на доступность других объектов, целенаправленно двигался на Стайлза.  
Стилински не зря хвалился своим умением быстро бегать, Дереку было непросто догнать Стайлза. Мотивация у обоих была отличная, однако у Стайлза было преимущество – он хотел жить.  
Круг за кругом страх уступал место адреналину, и катание становилось все менее похожим на догонялки между волком и кроликом. Дерек все еще хотел съесть Стайлза, но определенно, не в изначальном смысле.  
Стайлз потряс головой, чтобы выгнать оттуда настолько девчачью чушь. Это не его мысль! Мыслить такими категориями больше подходит… ну, Эрике.  
Стилински, занятый выметанием крамольной мыслишки, не заметил бортик и впечатался в него. Почти впечатался. Дерек рывком догнал Стилински и притормозил, однако этого оказалось недостаточно, и Стайлз все же ударился головой.  
\- Ооо… - простонал Стайлз, не рискуя подняться с твердого и холодного льда.  
Дерек прикоснулся к затылку, вытягивая боль, и Стайлз блаженно улыбнулся. Морщиться не перестал, однако выглядеть стал лучше.  
\- Ему нужно к врачу! - возле Стилински тут же закружились друзья, девушка и смотритель катка.  
\- Все отлично, ребята, правда, все хорошо, - Стайлз, не затыкаясь, уверял, что все в порядке.  
\- Тогда домой, - решительно сказала Кетрин. – Домой тебе надо обязательно.  
Против этого Стайлз спорить не стал и вскоре сидел на переднем сидении тойоты. Дерек старался вести максимально аккуратно, однако не очень-то помогало. Стилински морщился, не болтал и тихонечко сидел.  
Возле дома аккуратно и медленно вышел и не возражал против поддержки Дерека.  
Шериф, увидев, такую картину вышел на порог и принял притихшего Стайлза в свои руки. Дерек в двух словах объяснил, что случилось, и остался дожидаться врача. Как бы Стайлз ни возражал, мистер Стилински вызвал 911. Дерек периодически вытягивал боль, однако видимого результата это не приносило.  
Приехавший врач отправил Стайлза в больницу, где тот провел неделю. Дерек навещал его столь же часто, как стая и Кетрин вместе взятые. В больнице, Стайлз решил, что с Кетрин он дружил, а Дерек очень внимательный.  
В день выписки Дерек даже приехал его забирать. Стайлз не мог отказаться от такой заботы и, конечно же, поехал с Хейлом.


End file.
